Riverdale
Riverdale is a television series on The CW, based on characters from the Archie Comics. The series follows the story of Archie Andrews, Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones and Veronica Lodge as they have to deal with the constant and violent mishaps of the town of Riverdale. Before the Series * Great Grandfather Blossom - Killed by his own brother, Great Grandfather Cooper, after a disagreement over their shared business. * Mary Ellen Conway - Shot in the chest by the Riverdale Reaper (Louis Cooper) because her husband blackmailed him. * Jim Conway - Shot in the chest by the Riverdale Reaper (Louis Cooper) because he blackmailed him. * Sue Conway - Shot in the chest by the Riverdale Reaper (Louis Cooper) because her dad blackmailed him. *Tommy Conway - Shot in the chest by the Riverdale Reaper (Louis Cooper) because his dad blackmailed him. *'Louis Cooper (Riverdale Reaper)' - Died of unknown causes. *Artie Andrews - Died of a terminal illness during the first Ascension Night. *Felix Featherhead - Consumed lethal levels of cyanide mixed with blueberry fresh-aid. *Darryl Doiley - Poisoned with Oleander by Penelope Blossom because of his betrayal and her hatred of men, but it was staged as suicide by carbon monoxide poisoning in his car. *Marigold - Drowned during her baptism at the Farm. *Caramel the Cat - Bludgeoned to death with a rock by Betty Cooper after being urged by her father Hal Cooper. *Sheriff Howard - Died of unknown causes a couple of years prior to the first season. *''Jason Blossom'' - Shot in the head by his own father, Clifford Blossom, after he discovered the true nature of Clifford's business. Season One The River's Edge *No Deaths A Touch of Evil *No Deaths Body Double *No Deaths The Last Picture Show *No Deaths Heart of Darkness *No Deaths Faster, Pussycats! Kill! Kill! *No Deaths In a Lonely Place *No Deaths The Outsiders *No Deaths La Grande Illusion *No Deaths The Lost Weekend *No Deaths To Riverdale and Back Again *No Deaths Anatomy of a Murder *'Mustang' - Murdered by Clifford for his involvement in the murder of Jason Blossom, staged as suicide by drug overdose. The Sweet Hereafter *'Clifford Blossom' - Ingested pufferfish poison that Penelope Blossom put into his drink out of revenge for killing their son and because of her hatred of men, his death being staged as suicide by hanging. Season Two A Kiss Before Dying *Geraldine Grundy (Jennifer Gibson) - Strangled to death by the Black Hood (Hal Cooper) with a cello bow for being a child predator. Nighthawks *No Deaths *archie andrews * The Watcher in the Woods *No Deaths The Town That Dreaded Sundown *No Deaths When a Stranger Calls *No Deaths Death Proof *'Robert Phillips (The Sugarman)' - Shot by the Black Hood (Hal Cooper) for his drug dealing. Tales from the Darkside *No Deaths House of the Devil *No Deaths Silent Night, Deadly Night *Joseph Svenson - Shot in the chest by Tom Keller, as Joseph was set up to appear to be the Black Hood. The Blackboard Jungle *No Deaths The Wrestler *No Deaths The Wicked and the Divine *'Paul Bocher ("Poppa Poutine")' - Shot in the head by Andre on Hiram Lodge's orders. *Dwayne - Bludgeoned on the head with a lamp by Chic, although he claimed he never touched him (tried to pass the blame onto Alice Cooper). The Tell-Tale Heart *No Deaths The Hills Have Eyes *'Cassidy Bullock' - Shot by Andre who was protecting Veronica and her friends. There Will Be Blood *No Deaths Primary Colors *No Deaths The Noose Tightens *No Deaths A Night to Remember *''Midge Klump'' - Crucified at the school musical by the Black Hood (Hal Cooper) for cheating on Moose Mason with Fangs Fogarty. Prisoners *No Deaths Shadow of a Doubt *No Deaths Judgment Night *Dr. Steven Masters - Throat slit by the Black Hood (Hal Cooper) when he asked too many questions. *'Andre' - Died of a head trauma caused by Small Fry Boucher (who was avenging his father Poppa Poutine). *'Small Fry Boucher' - Shot several times in the chest by Hermione Lodge in self-defense. Brave New World *No Deaths Season Three Labor Day *No Deaths Fortune and Men's Eyes *''Dilton Doiley'' - Consumed lethal levels of cyanide mixed with blueberry fresh-aid, trying to "ascend". *Dr. Curdle - Died of unknown causes off-screen. *Ben Button - Jumped out of a hospital window to his death, claiming he was going to "ascend". As Above, So Below *No Deaths The Midnight Club *No Deaths The Great Escape *'Warden Norton' - Consumed lethal levels of cyanide mixed with blueberry fresh-aid, trying to "ascend". Manhunter *Joaquin DeSantos - Forced to consume lethal levels of cyanide mixed with blueberry fresh-aid by Tall Boy who was pretending to be the Gargoyle King. The Man in Black *No Deaths Outbreak *No Deaths No Exit *No Deaths The Stranger *'Gerald Petite (Tall Boy)' - Accidentally shot by Fangs Fogarty after he was caught trying to escape the bunker. *'Claudius Blossom' - Poisoned by Penelope Blossom due to her hatred of men and because Claudius caused multiple seizures at the school. The Red Dahlia *'Michael Minetta' - Shot several times by Hermione Lodge. Bizarrodale *No Deaths Requiem for a Welterweight *No Deaths Fire Walk With Me *No Deaths American Dreams *No Deaths Big Fun *No Deaths The Raid *Brandon Morris ("Baby Teeth") - Died of blood loss after the Gargoyle King pulled out all his teeth and carved symbols into his back. Jawbreaker *No Deaths Fear the Reaper *'Randy Ronson' - Died of drug overdose shortly after a boxing match with Archie Andrews. *'Kurtz' - Killed by the Gargoyle King. Prom Night *No Deaths The Dark Secret of Harvest House *No Deaths Survive The Night *'Hal Cooper (Black Hood)' - Shot in the head by Penelope Blossom. Season Four In Memoriam * Fred Andrews - Struck by a speeding vehicle after he pushed a woman out of the way of the vehicle, sacrificing himself for the total stranger. Fast Times at Riverdale High * No Deaths Dog Day Afternoon * Edgar Evernever - Shot several times by Alice Cooper. Halloween * Michael Matthews ("The Family Man") - Burnt alive when he was doused in alcohol by Veronica Lodge whilst holding a lighter (debatable). Witness for the Prosecution * No Deaths Hereditary * Rupert Chipping - Threw himself out of the window, plummeting to his death. * Bedford Blossom - Hit over the head with a candle stand by Toni Topaz. The Ice Storm * TBA Category:TV Category:TV Shows